deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Knuckles VS Donkey Kong/@comment-108.28.156.124-20150725005148
Alright, let's do this! Look around, try to figure out who wins! You and me, let's do it! Knuckles vs DK: THE COMPARISON. FACTOR ONE: RAW POWER. DK: Ah, where to start. DK is one wild fella. First off, this is the thing he's known most for, and with good reason! He is over twice as strong as Mario, who near-effortlessely lifted both 30 tons AND a castle, meaning DK could lift 60+ tons. That's fucking insane! He can also hurl enemies much larger than himself with little strain. But, all that is nothing compared to his "moon punch". Yup, he punched the fuckin' moon out of orbit- that's damm strong! And funny thing, he didn't use his full strength! If he did, he would definetly have ended up with more than just a sore fist! KNUCKLES: Hooo boy, where do I start? Like his foe, Knuckles is known most for sheer power. For one, he is more powerful than Sonic, who can break through metal at his fastest (though Knuckles isn't as fast as Sonic), and he has shown the power to freakin' LIFT BOULDERS OUT OF THE EARTH! WITH HIS BARE HANDS. But, most immpresivley, he can punch down a MOUNTAIN. No, I'm not making this up. He literally punched a mountain down. AND THE POWER VICTOR IS..... DK!!!! I mean, seriously! It wasn't that close. Despite both being known for their strength above all else, DK has much more impressive feats. Knuckles punching a mountain is cool and all, but punching down the MOON? It's nothing. Before you bring up "the moon was island-sized!", that's easily explained. 1: It was clearly scaled down. Do you SERIOUSLY think a moon that size would fit on the screen? Of course not, so obviously, it had to be cropped! Plus, from what we've seen, the Mushroom Kingdom's tides are largely identical to Earth's, meaning the moon must have a similar mass and gravitational pull as that of Earth's. FACTOR 2: SPEED! DK: Uhhh, well, let me put it this way: DK is not nearly as fast as he is strong. In fact, he's sorta... slow. However, he CAN catch up with Mario (who can dodge lightning) and Diddy Kong, so yeah, there's that. And further helping his speed issues is his Rocket Barrel, which launches him at a very high speed. But other than that, there's not going for DK in the speed department. KNUCKLES: Well, well well. While he isn't known for speed, he has some impressive feats, like BARELY keeping up with Sonic at likely his slowest (speed of sound), despite failing to keep up with Sonic in the Sonic Heroes opening when the latter casually doubled his speed only catching up due to hilding onto his hand. However, he has shown to be able to outspeed many of the slower Sonic characters. AND THE SPEED VICTOR IS.... KNUCKLES!!! Well, THIS was a bit of a toss-around. Knuckles has shown consistently able to catch up with Sonic at his slowest (which is still faster than DK), and at his best, Knuckles can cause afterimages of himself when he really strains to his best, sooo..... yeah. Next! FACTOR 3: ENDURANCE: DK: Well! While his durability isn't as well known as his strength, the dude's basically a tank. He can survive blows from Chunky Kong AND King K. Rool with no apparent injuries, and both of them have even higher physical strength than he does (and remember DK punched a moon down). Speaking of the Moon Punch, according to physics, each action has an equal and opposite reaction, meaning since DK punched the moon and didn't suffer a serious injury, he has around moon-level durability. That's radical! KNUCKLES: Well, the dude's not a tank, but his durability's above-average, to say the least. He has survived attacks from Sonic, who can bust through metal no problem, as well as surviving blows from strong foes in general (like Rouge, who has shown to bes strong as Knuckles on rare occasions). And, using the same physics rule we used for DK, Knuckles has around Mountain-level endurance, fairly immpresive. AND THE ENDURANCE VICTOR IS..... DK!!!! This category honestly wasn't that close, for the same reasons as strength. Due to surving blows from Chunky and K Rool (both again stronger than him, putting them at +moon-level) and having moon-level endurance as a result of not being significantly hurt from punching the moon, DK's endurance was MUCH higher than Knuckles'. FACTOR 4: INTELLECT DK: Well, dude's not known for his brain, I can tell you THAT. But on a few occasions, he has shown to not be ENTIRELY stupid. For example, in a couple of games, DK proved capable of solving moderatley hard puzzles, and is smart enough to drive race karts. Plus, he has never been fooled by his enemies, even King K. Rool, who is actually quite intelligent. So, yes, he has that. KNUCKLES: Like his oponent, Knuckles has never shown THAT smart, even excluding Sonic Boom. Like his foe, however, Knuckles can solve a couple of puzzles, so yes, there's that, and he can translate ancient messages. However, he's been tricked a LOT, so.... yup. AND THE INTELLECT VICTOR IS..... DK (by a hair) This was VERY close. Neither are THAT intelligent, and I was inclined to make this a draw. However, Dankey Kang (sorry, Donkey Kong) barely had an edge due to being tricked much less time. AN' NOW! THE ULTIMATE VICTOR! THE CHAMPION POWERHOUSE, THE KING OF POWER, IS..... DK! D-K! IF HE HITS YOU! IT'S GONNA HURT! Well, on a serious note, this wasn't very close, at all. Knuckle's only significant edge was speed. DK lIterally won everything else. It didn't help AT ALL that super forms won't be featured. "But Knuckles could have speedblitzed DK!" Well, he could have, but that wouldn't help too much, as with his Cannon Barrel, DK could significantly lower the speed gap, while Knuckles really dosen't have a way to even out the power and endurance gaps. As a result, the power and endurance gaps were much larger than the speed gap, a MAGOR PLUS in DK's favor. Plus, with his slightly superior intellect and wide moveset, DK could counter almost everything in DK's arsenal. Example: the Orange Grenade counters the Spin Dash, Ground Slam counters Drill Claw, due to the force sending underground foes sky-high, the Coconut Popgun could easily knock Knuckles out of the sky while he's gliding, as a few examples. And, his arms are over twice as long and much stronger than Knuckle's, giving him a close range advantage. FINAL COMPARISON: Knuckles (Loser) * Faster. * Very serious about battles. * My preffered foe, and martial arts skill would help. * Could glide, but... * Like almost all his arsenal, DK can counter it. * Honestly nothing to lower the power and durability gaps. * Arguably dumber. * Much weaker. * Much lower durability. DK (Victor) * Much stronger. * Much more endurance. * Arguably smarter. * Better range options. * Can counter nearly everything Knuckles has. * Cannon Barrel could lower the speed gap significantly, and possibly ring out Knuckles if he catches him. * Slower. * Likely less serious fighter. And that's all I have to say. Ciao!